F (Maximum the Hormone song)
"F" is a Japanese rock song by Japanese punk metal band which uses Frieza's acts of genocide and oppression as allegories for the oppression of Tibet by the Chinese Government, as well as the 1995 terrorist attacks carried out by the Aum Shinrikyo cult in Tokyo. The lyrics pay homage to Frieza and his primary military commanders and mercenaries, drawing parallels with modern and historical dictators. Akira Toriyama credits this song for inspiring both the concept and title of the film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. It is featured in both a promotional trailer and in the film itself as an insert song. Lyrics poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa furofushi motome namekku sei idou sensenfukoku tamini ninau senryou shihai kuroi kemui moura "kimi chiri tamae" Nigemadou muteikou minzoku Hirefusu mono sae subete yakitsukusu daigyakusatsu buryoku dan atsu dokusaishugisha waratte fumitsubusu Raditz Nappa RESTORER Kiwi sama akenaku sokushi doumou Dodoria oubou Zarbon LONG HAIR sono ni ude pink pink pink atama no naka sick sick sick fuyuu shita vehicle sentouryoku go juu san man Meikyuuiri HISTORY NO chitsujo kunikari JUSTICE nana tsu tama ROMANTIC GIVE ME! koppamijin ni keshitobasu sono mushikera obikidasu SCOUTER kurutte kurasshu Ima...miseyou...shin no sugata wo... kami gamo taru henbou koukai nado osoi biri biri biri daichi ga yureru zuki zuiki zuiki kizu ga itamu biri biri biri taiki ga uneru Sono furue wa DARK SIDE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Hadou ooana GALAXY Yudan wana PARASITE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Obienaku wa warera min DIE!DIE!DIE! rankaku ranbatsu rankaihatsu koko de kurikaesareru shizen hakai gyakutai goumon jinken naku Uetsuketa no wa PROPAGANDA Nigemadou muteikou minzoku Hirefusu mono sae subete yakitsukusu daigyakusatsu buryoku dan atsu dokusaishugisha waratte fumitsubusu GURD BUTTA JEESE RECOOM ERASER GUN GINYUU BODY CHANGE sou FROG! FROG! sono ni ude pink pink pink atama no naka sick sick sick fuyuu shita vehicle sentouryoku go juu san man Meikyuuiri HISTORY NO chitsujo kunikari JUSTICE nana tsu tama ROMANTIC GIVE ME! koppamijin ni keshitobasu sono mushikera obikidasu SCOUTER kurutte kurasshu Ima...miseyou...shin no sugata wo kami gamo taru henbou koukai nado osoi biri biri biri daichi ga yureru zuki zuiki zuiki kizu ga itamu biri biri biri taiki ga uneru Sono furue wa DARK SIDE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Hadou ooana GALAXY Yudan wana PARASITE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Obienaku wa warera min DIE!DIE!DIE! Onore kuchihateru koto wa naku! Kono itami to tomo ni fugasu Aku senritsu yami UNDER WORLD FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA muron owaran tamashii I DON'T HAVE A POWER, SHIT! FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA CLIMAX yogen naki imi FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Hadou ooana GALAXY Yudan wana PARASITE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Obienaku wa warera min poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa Translated Lyrics It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! Searching for eternal life, he came to Namek Declaring war, bathing the populace in blood Occupation, domination, black clouds cover the land "You will die..." Unresisting, the people run and hide Even those who bow to him are burnt to cinders Genocide, armed oppression The dictator laughs as he tramples them Raditz and Nappa were downsized Kiwi died instantly Dodoria, fierce and violent Zarbon with the long hair His upper arms are pink pink pink His head is sick sick sick He has a floating vehicle And a battle power of 530,000 Unsolved history No order, nation hunting Justice, seven balls Give me romance! Blown to smithereens Lure out the insects The scouter goes haywire and crashes Now...I'll show you...my true form... Divine transformation It's too late for regrets The earth shakes Wounds ache The air undulates That quake is the dark side Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza A surge, a hole, a galaxy Negligence, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza We are the ones who cry out in fear Overfishing, deforestation, overdevelopment The repetitive destruction of the environment Oppression, torture, no human rights Propaganda is implanted within us Unresisting, the people run and hide Even those who bow to him are burnt to cinders Genocide, armed oppression The dictator laughs as he tramples them Gurd, Butta, Jheese Recoom's Eraser Gun Ginyu's body change Yeah, a frog! Frog! His upper arms are pink pink pink His head is sick sick sick He has a floating vehicle And a battle power of 530,000 Unsolved history No order, nation hunting Justice, seven balls Give me romance! Blown to smithereens Lure out the insects The scouter goes haywire and crashes Now...I'll show you...my true form... Divine transformation It's too late for regrets The earth shakes Wounds ache The air undulates That quake is the dark side Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza A surge, a hole, a galaxy Negligence, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza We are the ones who cry out in fear He will not rot away Shut up with this pain Evil, trembling in fear, darkness, the underworld Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Of course his soul is eternal I don't have a power! Shit! Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza The climax, an unpredicted meaning Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza A surge, a hole, a galaxy Negligence, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza We are the ones who cry out in fear It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! Phowa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ca:Maximum the Hormone: F Category:Music Category:Songs